


operation secret smiles

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: All Kasius really wants is to get Sinara to smile at him - and maybe figure out where she keeps disappearing to.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	operation secret smiles

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'character is a magical girl'

Kasius was both thrilled and annoyed to be paired up with Sinara for their final class project.

He’d seen her around since junior high – not that they’d ever really interacted. Their circles did not mix.

But he had noticed her. It would be hard not to. She was pretty, even with her perpetual scowl and bruised knuckles, and somehow always at least near the top of her classes in spite of skipping out on them half the time or more, for all Kasius could tell.

He’d wanted to get to know her since she had broken Maston’s nose with one swift punch and then taunted him into being too embarrassed to report her to the principal. Getting beat up by a younger, shorter kid was not a good look for the football team.

It had put her on Faulnak’s radar, too, and so Kasius had kept his distance. He’d have brought trouble for Sinara by showing an interest.

Now, years later, he finally had the chance to actually talk to her. He’d have prefered circumstances that didn’t threaten his grades, or at least his workload.

If she skipped out as much in college as she had in high school – and from the two classes they’d shared, she did – he would be responsible for more of the project than he’d like.

She frowned at him and he realised he’d been blankly staring at her and brooding much too long.

“Since when do you know how to shut up?“she asked.

Kasius rolled his eyes and pretended not to be pleased that she’d apparently noticed him, too. Even if she implied he talked too much.”Just surprised to actually see you in class for once. I’m waiting to see if you evaporate.“

“Haven’t lost the scholarship yet so I can’t be doing that bad,“she snapped and stared down at the assignment.

She’d already scribble copious amounts of remarks into the margins, so he doubted she actually needed to reread it.

“Maston’s nose never healed right,“he said.

It had the desired effect of regraining her attention. She was properly scowling now, though.

“I sort of wish you’d punched Faulnak instead,“he added quickly.

Sinara shook her head, the slightest hint of a smile stealing its way onto her face.

He was staring again but he couldn’t not stare just then. Unbelievable as it was, she was even prettier like this. He vowed to himself he’d get her to smile at him, happy and wide and unrestrained, before this project was out.

Over the next few weeks, he got some smirks, a few more half-smiles and even one short chuckle out of Sinara. Each one just made him more determined.

But not even her sharp tongue and quick wit, her clever ideas and steely determination could distract him from the fact that he was catching her up on what she had missed in class more and more often.

All attempts to figure out if she had a job or other obligations had led nowhere. He was almost ready to admit she was just partying into the early mornings and too tired for her studies.

Still. she was doing pretty well with their shared project, just scraping by deadlines closer than Kasius was comfortable with.

“What’s going on with you?”he eventually asked, in her dorm room, sitting cross legged on her bed with their work spread out around them.

“Nothing,”Sinara said too quickly. She cleared her throat,“Uhm, I don’t know what you mean.”

Kasius kept putting post-its into his book to mark important spots, trying to sound casual,“All the disappearing in the middle of us working, for starters.”

“I don’t -”

The by now familiar beeping of her wristwatch interrupted her.

She looked at it, her eyes widening in horror.

“Shit.” She hurried to the window.“Shit!”

He followed her and froze. There was - something - tall, so very tall - a shadow but corporeal - students screaming and running -

“Out,”Sinara ordered.

He didn’t react.

“Ugh, fine. Don’t tell anyone about this, yeah?”

He was still staring out the window, terror rendering him unable of anything but staring.

“Not like anyone would believe you… Close your eyes.”

Kasius did. It probably was better than watching that… thing advance. A bright, colourful light flashed through his eyelids, and then Sinara was shoving him aside and jumping out the window. The fourth floor window. And she was wearing - where had the skirt come from?

Why the hell was she running at that shadow thing?!

He gripped the windowsill, palms sweaty, heart pounding in his throat.

The occasional monster attack wasn’t totally out of the ordinary, not with their proximity to the Gate between Worlds.

Goblins and some minor demons, maybe a shifter, sure, but this nightmare was something else. And his project partner was running at it!

His project partner who could jump out of fourth floor windows unscathed and kept missing classes. Who was wearing a costume he had glimpses on the news before.

He’d been prepared for a number of things, many outlandish theories to her whereabouts in his mind. Somehow, “Sinara, Magical Girl” was more shocking than the shadow monster that roared and spit some sort of tar.

Once satisfied she was holding her own, he went back to sit on her bed and continued working.

“I’m done with the intro,”he told her when she returned. Through the door this time, not the window.

Sinara cocked her head to the side.“That’s all you have to say?”

“Thanks for saving the campus?” Kasius shrugged and did his best not to stare at her legs. No wonder he hadn’t recognised her out of costume, he could barely force his gaze up to her face. He eventually managed.“Do you need a sidekick, maybe?”

The little grin was almost a proper smile.

“This isn’t a TV show, Kasius,”she said and came to sit down on the bed, too.

“I know.” He smiled at her.“If it was, I’d audition for love interest, not for sidekick.”

He finally got his proper smile, and a blush to boot.

“Well, I don’t have either,”she said, fingers accidentally on purpose brushing his.“And I’m into two for one deals.”


End file.
